A Romantic Winter
by Fanlover14
Summary: Set in a AU universe! Set in Present Day New York City! Hiccup works his fingers to the bone for his current job, but when a new employee shows up he will change Hiccup's life. Slash! Male/Male
1. The New Hire

**Hello my lovely readers! I am so sorry for not writing in so long, life has been hectic with a capital H! Engaged now and yada yada yada. Plus my old laptop recently fried and had to save up for a new one. I am terrible sorry for the long waits but I am getting right on all the unfinished stories now! Fanlover14 to the rescue! Anyways, this has been a idea that was boiling in my head for awhile and had to put it to paper. I hope you all enjoy!**

Hiccup sat there, working on the final papers for the quarterly meeting coming up. "Why does Mr. North always have to give me the crap work!" Hiccup groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration as he looked down at the countless numbers and words in front of him.

"I trust that the papers I gave you are coming right along Mr. Haddock!" came a gruff voice behind Hiccup, causing him to stiffen up as he looked over at Mr. North, the CEO of their company, North Industries

"Oh yes! Coming along just as planned Mr. North!" Hiccup said, a bit too happily as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Good, anyways, this cubicle here will be your work station Mr. Overland. You'll be sharing a cubicle space with Mr. Haddock here, I hope that doesn't pose a problem for you?" Mr. North said to someone behind the cubicle wall that Hiccup couldn't see just yet.

"Oh yes sir, it'll be just fine. I look forward to working for this company!" Hiccup heard a overly energetic voice said. And that's when Hiccup saw the man turn the corner with a box of his things. He was taller than Hiccup by a whole foot, with ice blue eyes and stark white hair. Hiccup noticed that he was pale, but his eyes and hair made up for it and made it seem like his skin was darker than the white complexity of everything else.

"Hello Mr. Haddock, I'm Overland, Jack Overland Frost." the man said happily, reaching out a hand to Hiccup who took it weakly. Hiccup noticed that Jack was cold to the touch, colder than the room that Mr. North keeps at a constant sixty-eight degrees.

"Well Jack, I'm going back to my office. I'll have Toothaina fax you the rest of the papers that I need you to sign, just get your things in order and welcome to my team!' Mr. Peterson said, giving Jack a big slap on the back as he laughed and walked off.

Hiccup watched as Jack put down his box and began unpacking things onto the empty desk in the corner. That's when a small little shimmer caught Hiccup's eyes and he watched as the energetic man pulled out a beautiful glass ball with intricate snowflake patterns painted on it.

"Wow, that's beautiful. Where did you get it?" Hiccup asked, eying the crystal ball as Jack out it on one of the lower shelves of his desk.

"Oh this little thing, I got it one day when I was traveling up north in Toronto. Walked into a small ma and pa shop and this little girl was selling things with her mother. It was something her and her mother had made for the holiday season and the little girl started commenting on how my hair was as white as the snow painted on it and got super excited so I bought it from them and gave the girl a few extra to get her something nice for Christmas." Jack said, picking up the ball and eyeballing it with fondness.

"Well it sure is beautiful, you made a smart purchase. So what makes you want to work for North Industries?" Hiccup asked, completely turning around in his chair so he could watch Jack.

"Oh you know, needed a job and with my skills from previous workplaces I thought I'd be a perfect match for the position at hand. Plus the benefits they offer, what better deal can you beat. Ha!" Jack said, chuckling to himself as Hiccup began to giggle himself. Hiccup wouldn't admit it outright, but he did find the white haired man extremely cute and quite charming so far.

"Well I've gotta get back to working on these stupid quarterly reports for the next meeting Mr. North has planned. With the Christmas season right around the corner and our biggest product being toys, I'm up to my neck in numbers and statements." Hiccup said annoyed as he turned back around and picked his pencil and calculator back up.

"Well if you ever need help with any numbers, I could possibly help. I majored in advanced math and arithmetic in college alongside business management." Jack said, still rummaging through his box for papers and pencils.

"Wow, didn't you have a social life in college or did that basically just die off?" Hiccup asked, laughing to his own joke more than anything else.

"It died off, but if it hadn't I wouldn't have the job I have now and be able to talk to someone as lovely as you now would I!" Jack said smugly, causing Hiccup to turn and look at him, just in time for Jack to sneak in a wink and laugh as he turned back to getting his things in order.

Hiccup turned back to his desk as a small blush crept onto his face, he could feel the corners of his mouth beginning to curl up in a smile as he went back to his work, today may have just gotten better.

**Okay folks! That's all for now! Please review because I did spend a lot of time thinking and planning this story in hopes of giving y'all another good story!**


	2. The Invite

**Another lovely chapter for you my lovelies!**

Hiccup stared into the city landscape, snow slowly falling down to the streets below. Slowly he raised his hand to the window and felt the immense cold press back as he smiled. It had been nearly a week since Jack had become his work neighbor and somehow he had brought a whole new lively attitude to the workplace. Hiccup turned around and walked back to his cubicle and got his briefcase ready to leave as he put the fresh reports into his case and sealed it up.

"Hey Hic, you leaving too?" came a familiar voice as Hiccup turned around and saw Jack getting some papers together as well.

"Yea, my shift ended about a half hour ago. I've just been getting some last minute things done before I left. Looks like I'll be waiting for another bus to come by," Hiccup said, smiling at Jack as he watched him put the crystal ball into his satchel.

"You don't leave that thing here at work?" Hiccup asked quizzically.

"Nah, it's not that I don't trust people or anything. I just carry it around as a good luck charm. I had it on me the day I got the this job so I consider it very lucky," Jack said as he closed his satchel and turned around to face Hiccup.

"Did you say you were taking the bus home tonight?" Jack asked, one of his eyebrows raising in question.

"Yea, I usually take the number eight bus home but that left about twenty-five minutes ago, so I'll have to wait another half hour for the number nine," Hiccup said, beginning to walk alongside Jack to the elevator.

"It's too cold outside for that, let me take you home tonight; if you don't mind that is?" Jack said as they reached the elevator and he reached over and pressed the button.

"Well I don't wanna be a burden to you or anything!" Hiccup said nervously, feeling as his hands clammed up.

"Oh you won't be a burden, it would be my pleasure to take you home tonight!" Jack said happily, shooting Hiccup one of his famous to die for smiles.

"Well okay then, thanks! I live over by Central Park, I hope that's not to much of a drive," Hiccup said, walking into the elevator alongside Jack as he pressed the lobby floor.

"Oh not at all, I actually don't live too far from Central Park." Jack said as he looked at Hiccup, the whites of his teeth almost making Hiccup melt.

"So have you lived in New York City for long?" Hiccup said, watching as the numbers on the the elevator screen kept getting smaller and smaller.

"I just moved here about five months ago from a small town called Burgess. What about you?" Jack asked back, turning to look at Hiccup once more.

"I moved here about two years ago from a small island town over in Europe. It use to be owned by vikings and the small feel wasn't cutting it for me. So I packed my things and bought the ticket over, and here I am now talking with you." Hiccup said sheepishly, happy to hear the ding of the elevator as they hit the lobby floor.

"And what a lovely talk it is!" Jack said as they both walked out into the snowy sidewalk, watching as a small blush once again crept onto Hiccup's face.

"My car is over there, the dark blue Fiat with the white trim." Jack said, pulling out his car keys and unlocking the car as they crossed the street towards it.

"Wow, that looks like it cost a pretty penny!" Hiccup said as he walked over to the passenger side door, admiring the beautiful color of the Italian car.

"Oh believe me, it did. But it was all worth it! Heated seats, sunroof for the summer times, and state of the art GPS. If it wasn't for that, I'd be lost ninety percent of the time in this city!" Jack said laughing.

Hiccup got in the car and watched as Jack started the car and buckled his seat belt, watching as the snow fell past the car windows.

"So whats your address?" Jack asked, turning on the GPS and getting it started.

"Oh sorry, it's Thirty-Four Twenty Central Park Lane." Hiccup said, watching as Jack went to punching in the street and that's when Hiccup heard a elegant female voice come over the speakers.

"Sorry, that's Rebecca. She can be a tad annoying sometimes," Jack said, clearly embarrassed at how loud his GPS had been.

"You named your GPS?" Hiccup said, giggling as he raised a inquisitive eyebrow at Jack.

"Oh shut up! Not like it's the first time someone has done it!" Jack said defensively as he drove down the street.

"Sorry, just kinda funny and a little cute too." Hiccup said as he turned his head to watch the passing cars and city lights.

"Oh so you think I'm cute now?" Jack said teasingly as he watched Hiccup's body tense up quickly.

"What! No, that's, no, uh!" Hiccup began to stutter as his words began to trip over each other in a irritating way.

"Chill freckles, I was just pulling your leg!" Jack said, trying to concentrate on driving while laughing hard.

"Oh hardy har har, soo funny!" Hiccup said, crossing his arms as he stared back out the window and pouted.

"Oh come on, you gotta admit that was pretty funny!" Jack said, reaching over and pushing Hiccup slightly.

"Mhmm, I guess it was a little funny" Hiccup said giggling, not realizing how red his cheeks were becoming.

"Well, it looks like we've reached our destination. Is this your place?" Jack said as they pulled up in front of a nice apartment tower.

"Yea this is it, my apartment is up there on the far left of the thirtieth floor." Hiccup said, pointing out the window to a apartment window decorated with snowflakes and Christmas tree stickers.

"Hey Hiccup, can I ask you something?" Jack said, growing nervous really quick as he put the car in neutral and began to fidget with his hands.

"Yea, sure Jack." Hiccup said, watching as Jack reached into his pants and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Well my friend is throwing this business party at the Freedom Tower this coming Friday and I have a free invite for a date and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?" Jack said, a little too quickly as Hiccup stared at him with a growing smile.

"Sure, I'd love to go!" Hiccup said, a bit to excitedly as he started to clear his throat and fidget with his own hands.

"Really! That's great! The party is formal attire and it's at eight, so I'll pick you up around seven thirty so we can get around traffic and everything. Does that sound okay?" Jack asked, a new found smile gracing his facial features.

"Yea that sounds just fine." Hiccup said happily, watching as Jack unfolded the piece of paper he had gotten out.

"Well this is the invite, it has all the details of the party and what kind of dress code is expected and all that good stuff!" Jack said, handing Hiccup the white envelop which had a elegant wax stamp on the back.

"Thanks Jack! I'll see you tomorrow bright and early at work!" Hiccup said as he smiled and got out of the car into the snow.

"See ya Hic!" Jack said as he reached over and pulled the door closed and drove off.

Hiccup stood there in the falling snow smiling like it was going out of style, clutching the invite in his hands. With excitement coursing through his body, Hiccup turned and walked into his apartment building.

**There we go for a chapter two! Please review, it means the world to me!**


	3. The Morning Coffee

**I am loving the reviews I am getting for this story! Keep it up my lovely and loyal readers!**

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open as he woke up in bed, the early rising sun streaming in through his bedroom windows as he sat up and stretched. He watched as the sun slowly began to rise, casting a beautiful glow over Central Park's freshly fallen snow. Hiccup walked into the bathroom and showered off as he get ready for work. Within ten minutes Hiccup was back in his bedroom, adjusting his tie as he looked into his vanity mirror over his dresser.

"I really need a better outfit for tomorrow's date," Hiccup said to himself as he looked at the old dress shirt he had on alongside his faded dress pants.

Hiccup walked out of his bedroom and grabbed the apartment keys from a small bowl resting on the kitchen island as he picked up his briefcase and walked out the front door.

"Hey Hic!" Hiccup heard as he walked out of the lobby door of his apartment complex into the blistering cold. Turning his head towards the vicinity of the voice, he saw Jack waiting in his car with the passenger side window down.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked in surprised as he walked over to the parked car and looked into the window.

"Get in, I'm taking you to work!" Jack said excitedly, his pearly whites shining through his smile as he looked at Hiccup in the snow.

"Awe, you don't have to do that Jack!" Hiccup said, happily surprised as he tried to hide the new blush creeping onto his face. Hoping Jack would just mistake it for the cold weather.

"I won't take no for a answer. Anyways, with the extra time you'd save usually waiting for a bus, I thought I'd take you to go get some morning coffee," Jack said, reaching over and opening door for Hiccup to get in.

Hiccup put his briefcase in the backseat as he got in and closed the door and buckled in.

"I don't know what to say, thank you Jack," Hiccup said, trying his best to keep from smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Your welcome freckles! Now I know this great coffee place over in Times Square, about a block from work. The Espresso Cafe Lounge, ever heard of it?" Jack asked as he pulled out and began to drive down the street, filled with people rushing to work and to drop their kids off at school.

"Oh yea! My good friend Astrid works there as a server on the week days. I've never had time to stop in for a drink though, always busy with work or personal errands," Hiccup said as he looked up and saw the Freedom Tower in the distance, excitement growing in his heart.

"Well I've been going there ever since I moved here not too long ago. I think it has the best coffee in Manhattan. I literally have not tasted anything better than their white chocolate minty mocha frappe!" Jack said, turning onto the next road as he neared the coffee shop just down the road.

"Oh I can see Astrid now! She's the one with real long blonde hair pulled up into a braid, the one serving that counter table!" Hiccup said excitedly as he saw his friend through the big glass windows of the shop.

"Well come on, lets go inside and get something shall we?' Jack said as he parked the car and stared at Hiccup, his ice blue eyes staring into Hiccup's oak brown ones.

"Yea, sure!" Hiccup said, feeling his heart begin to drop and heave a little as he saw Jack's eyes looking at him.

Both Hiccup and Jack got out of the car and walked across the street, dodging cars and angry taxi drivers as they ran onto the sidewalk together. Hiccup watched as Jack took the lead and grabbed the door handle and opened it wide, waiting for Hiccup to pass by first.

"Well thank you kindly!" said Hiccup as he giggled and walked into the shop.

"Hiccup!" hollered Astrid as she saw her longtime friend walk into the shop for the first time.

"Oh my God! I never thought I'd see you in here in a million years!" Astrid said excitedly as she put down her tray and gave Hiccup a bone crushing hug.

"Astrid, your choking me!" Hiccup said in between exasperated gasps of air, feeling as Astrid then put him down and he could finally take in a big gulp of air.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to see you. I haven't seen you since we went Black Friday shopping." Astrid said, picking up her tray, finally noticing Jack.

"Oh, pardon my manners. I'm Ashley Jurdenski, but most just call me Astrid. And you are?" said Astrid as she held out her hand to shake Jack's.

"I'm Jack Frost, go figure. Ha ha!" Jack said laughing as he took Astrid's hand and shook it strongly.

"Nice to meet you Jack, how do you know Hiccup?" Astrid said, getting back to her customers as she walked about the store.

"From work, I work in his cubicle as of recently," Jack said as he and Hiccup took a seat at one of the nearby booths.

"Oh, so you two work at North Industries right?" Astrid asked, handing a elderly woman a biscuit and a steaming ceramic cup of tea.

"Yea we do, it's getting busy here lately with Christmas just a month away!" Jack said as he watched Astrid move about the shop, with more agility and grace than a ballet dancer doing point.

"I bet! But hey we should hang sometime. What are y'all doing tomorrow?" Astrid asked as she returned to the counter and set down her tray, another waiter already filling it up again with orders.

"Oh, I'm taking Hiccup on a date tomorrow to the Freedom Tower for my friend's business party," Jack said, causing Hiccup to begin coughing out of control.

"Well congratulations guys! Maybe some other time then?" Astrid said as she picked up her tray once more and began moving about the shop again.

"Well I don't wanna rush off or anything Astrid but Jack and I have to get our drinks and get to work before we are late," Hiccup said as he stood up, a deep crimson blush robbing the color of his cheeks still.

"No problem. What can I get you guys?" Astrid asked, pulling out her notepad and pencil, finally standing still.

"I'd like a white chocolate minty mocha frappe, what would you like Hic?" Jack asked, turning his head to look at the blushing Hiccup.

"Oh I'm not sure. Just give me a regular mocha frappe with whipped cream on top," Hiccup said, looking at the expansive menu of items.

"Okie dokie, that'll be sixteen dollars and forty-seven cents" Astrid said as she wrote down the order and slid it across the counter towards the barista's.

Jack handed Astrid the money as he sat back down and looked at Hiccup who was now looking outside the window at the bustling city people.

"I don't wanna sound like a creep or anything, but when the sun hits your eyes just right, it's like they are emeralds against a cloud backdrop.

Hiccup felt as his stomach began to do flips, as Jack noticed his surprise and began to laugh to himself.

"You sure know how to charm someone don't you?" Hiccup asked, turning to look at Jack who was still laughing.

"Nah not really, just you." Jack said, the laughing beginning to fade as he looked at Hiccup still with a smile. "Honestly Hiccup, your my first real example of a friend since I moved here. It wasn't easy to leave Burgess, I still have a little brother there living on his own now. His name is Jamie, he was so against the idea of me moving up here but in the end he wanted me to be happy and make my own choices. It hasn't been easy adjusting to this big city life, I still can't sleep at night with the sound of car horns honking and the immense light protruding into my room. I still haven't gotten around to soundproofing my windows or getting curtains, I've just been so busy trying to find work and make a living so I wouldn't fall flat on my face out here. I didn't have time to make friends or go on dates or anything really. But the day we met at the office, and you seem to take a interest in me, even with something as small as my glass ball; well it made a big difference to me. That's why I instantly took such a interest in you, not because I'm someone who trusts too quick or too easily; but because you took a genuine interest in me and my life. I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you Hiccup, thank you for bringing me happiness after such a long time without it. I know it's only been such a short while, but I feel like the more we talk and hangout, the more and more it seems I've known you a whole lot longer than what I have. Your a great guy, and from the looks of it, you have a just as great personality. And I can honestly say I can't wait to take you out tomorrow night!" Jack finished saying, giggling more to himself than to anything else as he looked back into Hiccup's green eyes.

"Ya see, you are a charmer! But seriously, thank you Jack for being so open and awesome as you have been. I appreciate it, and I can't wait either!" Hiccup said, reaching over and giving Jack's hand a slight squeeze.

"Here's your coffee guys! Have a nice one!" Astrid said as she walked over and put both of their frappe's down onto the table.

"Thanks Astrid! I'll text you tonight about making some plans sometime soon!" Hiccup said as he and Jack picked up their coffee's and walked towards the door.

"Now let's get you to work freckles. North doesn't tolerate tardies," Jack said as he held open the door for Hiccup once more and the both of them walked out into the snowy city


	4. A Date to Remember

**Hello lovelies! Today we are having a kiki! Because today is the day, of Jack and Hiccup's date! So lets let loose and enjoy ourselves! Enjoy, and review!**

**PS; This may be a little long, you've been warned!**

Hiccup stared into the mirror at Ponsonby's as Astrid handed him shirts to hold up to himself, admiring a gentle blue dress shirt that she had picked out.

"Aren't you glad you have a friend like me who can help in last minute fashion crisis!" Astrid said laughing, walking over and picking out a pair of black dress pants.

"Oh yea, I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't answered the phone. All my clothes at home are too old news for a event like this. I mean did you look at the guest list on that invite?" Hiccup asked as he put aside the blue dress shirt and grabbed the pant's that Astrid had picked out.

"Don't put that blue one away, I'm getting it. Now the question is, khaki or black pants?" Hiccup asked, giving the pants back as he shook his head to them.

"Well if your going with the blue then I'd go with with a dark black. Maybe charcoal black?" Astrid said to herself as she walked away.

"Hurry it up girl! I have to be back home by seven so I can shower and get dressed!" Hiccup hollered as he smiled thinking of the plans for tonight.

Hiccup reached into his pocket as he felt his cell phone vibrate, pulling it out he saw that it was Jack texting him.

'Ready for tonight?' read the text, causing Hiccup to smile even more as he began to text away.

'Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic, clothes shopping with Astrid right now! See you soon!' Hiccup sent back as he put his phone away, just in time for Astrid to come running back with a elegant pair of black pants.

"These are so you!" Astrid hollered excitedly as she handed to Hiccup, shoving him into a nearby changing room.

Two Hours Later

Hiccup walked out of his bathroom toweling off his hair as he walked into his bedroom, his clothes for the night already laid out on his bed. Hiccup could feel the giddiness and excitement pulse through his veins as he grabbed his briefs and slid them on. Walking over to his dresser he grabbed his brush and began to sing and dance around the room, more excited than a kid in a candy store.

Sliding over to his bed, Hiccup grabbed his new dress pants and put them on, throwing on his baby blue dress shirt afterward. He walked over to his window and saw the snow lightly falling over the city once more.

"Today couldn't get any better!" Hiccup said to himself as he ran into his bathroom and opened his cabinet for his cologne and toothpaste.

Minutes later Hiccup stood before his mirror as he put on a black tie just as elegant and silky as his pants. That's when Hiccup heard a knock on his front door, almost causing his heart to do sudden somersaults.

"Just a minute!" Hiccup yelled as he sat down on his bed and put on his black Oxford shoes, smiling at how nice he looked when he stood up and looked into the mirror.

After throwing on his overcoat and buttoning it up, Hiccup walked briskly over to his front door and opened it. That's when he saw Jack standing there with a fresh bouquet of roses and lilies, causing Hiccup's eyes to widen in shock and awe.

"Hey Hic, I got you something!" Jack said, biting his bottom lip in both excitement and anticipation as he handed Hiccup the fresh flowers.

"Oh Jack...they are beautiful. How did you know that roses and lilies were my favorite flowers?" Hiccup asked as he took the bouquet in his hands and brought the petals to the tip of his nose and took in the sweet smell of lovely rose buds and lily petals.

"I overheard you talking to a coworker about gardening and that's when I heard you say that these particular flowers were your favorite." Jack said as he began to blush, looking at the excitement in Hiccup's forest green eyes.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I was talking to Olivia about what she wanted to plant for the coming spring, I didn't think you could hear me!" Hiccup said as he turned around and walked into the kitchen, opening a cabinet and grabbing a glass vase.

"You've got a nice place here, and with a great view!" Jack said as he walked into Hiccup's apartment and looked out the window towards Central Park.

"Yea, it cost me almost a month's salary!" Hiccup said as he laughed at Jack's pleasure of walking through his apartment.

"The only view I really get is the view of the Hudson and of the Empire State Building." Jack said as he turned around and watched as Hiccup filled the vase with water and put the flowers in it.

"Well I'm ready when you are!" Hiccup said as he placed the flowers on the kitchen island and looked up at Jack who was looking back at him.

"Great, well let's get going then freckles!" Jack said excitedly, walking out of Hiccup's apartment, followed by Hiccup as he closed the door with a excited smile plastered on his face.

Hiccup looked out the window of Jack's car as they pulled up alongside the Freedom Tower, hundreds of guests lining up on a red carpet as two large lights began to spin and shine into the sky.

"Holy crap, this is more like a celebrity event!" Hiccup said as he grasped the edge of his seat and peered out the window at the crowd of photographers and paparazzi.

"Well my close friend who gave me the invite may have been a former producer in Hollywood, and this is her form of a business party. This is business to her, this is hers life work!" Jack said as they pulled up alongside the red carpet. "Just smile and wave, that's what she told me and she said the paparazzi won't storm you!" Jack said excitedly, giving Hiccup's hand a squeeze of reassurance as he saw the valet worker walk up alongside the car.

"Let's go freckles!" Jack said as they opened their doors and got flooded with flashing lights and applause.

"Wow...this is what it feels like to be famous!" Hiccup said jokingly as Jack walked up to his side and they began to walk down the red carpet towards the lobby doors of the Freedom Tower.

Hiccup watched as cameramen began to line up at the red rope and take pictures, as people behind them raised their Iphones and Androids into the air to snap pictures.

"I hope this isn't too much!" Jack said as he looked at Hiccup beside him, a flash of worry crossing his features.

"Oh no! This is fun, it'll give me a story to make Astrid jealous!" Hiccup said as he began to laugh, causing Jack to smile again and fill with excitement once more.

"Can I get a picture of you two together!" said a nearby female reporter as she smiled at them and waved them both together.

"You want to?" Jack asked as Hiccup nodded happily to the question.

Jack wrapped one arm around Hiccup's waist and pulled him close to him, both of them smiling with both excitement and pleasure as the woman began to snap a series of photos of the two.

"Thanks! This will make a create cover photo!" the woman said happily as she returned to snapping pictures of other celebrities walking up the famous red carpet.

Hiccup began to blush as he felt Jack's grip on his waist loosen, as he began to miss the touch of Jack's hand on him.

"Come on Hic, the world is waiting!" Jack said as he grabbed Hiccup's hand and and rushed through the lobby doors. Hiccup could see expensive decorations hang from the walls and ceilings and a wall to wall fish tank on one side of the lobby.

"Is that Oprah!" Hiccup said with a exasperated gasp as he saw the female black idol talking to reporters in the corner.

"I think it is, that's awesome!" Jack said, just as excited as he looked at the famous woman turn to look at the both and wave her hands in greeting.

"Would you care for a Parmesan crusted shrimp sirs?" said a elderly caterer as she walked up to both Jack and Hiccup.

"Oh I'm good mam, but thank you. How about you Hiccup?" Jack asked, looking as Hiccup licked his lips in anticipation.

"I'd like one mam!" Hiccup said with anticipation as he reached over and grabbed one of the elegantly wrapped shrimp, popping it in his mouth and nodding at the woman in appreciation.

"Your quite welcome gentleman!" the woman said kindly as she walked off to more guests.

"Come on Hic, lets head to the main room." Jack said as he lead Hiccup through a crowd of global reporters and famous icons towards a set of double doors adorned with soft silk wrappings.

Jack walked forward and opened one of the doors as Hiccup passed through, admiring both Jack's showmanship and kindness and the silk lining the doors.

As Hiccup walked through the door, he saw before him a amazing site. Hundreds of tables lined up before a dance floor as celebrities danced together under the strobe lights and flashing floor panels. Each table adorned with vases filled with fresh flowers of all kinds, and the most expensive cutlery Hiccup had ever seen outside of a Macy's home store.

"This is beautiful Jack, and I must say, I can't wait to dance!" Hiccup said, stepping out of his shell finally.

"Well come on! We can find our seats here in a little bit!" Jack said as he grabbed Hiccup's hand once more and rushed both of them to the dance floor.

Hiccup felt as he pressed through a crowd towards the middle of the crowd, strobe lights of all colors flashing above him and with every step; a floor panel as well. Hiccup took Jack's hands and began to dance to the beat and rhythm of the playing music.

"A little party never killed nobody. So we gonna dance till we drop!" rang the DJ as she fist pumped the air and played the music with the other.

"Hey Hiccup, guess what!" Jack said as he watched Hiccup look at him with excite filled eyes.

"What is it Jack!" asked Hiccup as Jack spun him back, causing Hiccup to laugh in glee.

"Lock the doors, lower the blinds, and fire up the smoke machine, because I know exactly what we need! Let's have a KIKI!" Jack hollered, the whole crowd getting into the song as they threw their hands up into the air and began to snap their fingers.

"I wanna have a kiki, lock the doors, Tight! Let's have a kiki, mother? I'm gonna let you have it!" the crowd sang, dancing in unison. Hiccup could feel the rhythm beat through his blood as he began to dance in sequence with them.

"Dive, turn, work! A kiki is a party for calming all your nerves! Were spilling tea and dishing one deserts when they deserve. And though the sun is rising, few may choose to leave so shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennui! Let's have a kiki!" Jack said as he grabbed Hiccup's hands and began to spin around.

Hiccup could feel the laughter begin to erupt from his mouth as everyone began to twirl and dance to the beat, some raising their hands elegantly, others snapping to the beat.

"Kiki, soso, oui oui, no no!" the crowd sang together, all beginning to cheer and laugh together as they snapped their feet to the beat.

"Let's have a kiki!" the crowd sang alongside Jack and Hiccup as they all began to laugh and clap together at the success of their musical number.

"Oh my God Jack, this is the most fun I've ever had in my life!" Hiccup said as he kept laughing alongside Jack who was holding his sides in laughter.

"Me either Hic! And I'm glad your the one I'm having such a great time with!" Jack said as he looked at Hiccup with a new fondness in his eyes.

"Jack!" hollered a voice from nearby, interrupting the blissful moment as Jack turned his head and saw his long time friend in charge of the party run up to him and wrap her arms around him.

"Oh hey! How are you Haley?" Jack said as he hugged his dear friend with excitement, Hiccup's smile beginning to fade behind them.

"I'm great, been planning a party if that isn't clear enough! Is this your date?" Haley asked as she saw Hiccup standing there behind them sheepishly.

"Yes, this is Hiccup Haddock!" Jack said, standing aside for Haley to hand her hand out to Hiccup.

"My name is Haley Westerna, I'm a good friend of Jack's. You've got quite a man as your date Mr. Haddock, so make sure you treat him well!" Haley said as she shook Hiccup's hand with vigor and professionalism.

Hiccup nodded his head, a smile once again gracing his features as he watched Haley turn her attention back to Jack again.

"I have one last question before I run off again, does this dress look okay. It's a Vanderbilt creation, and I didn't know if the train dragged too much?" Haley asked Jack, causing Hiccup to giggle softly at the ridiculous question.

"It looks fine Haley, now relax! You planned this whole party, so go enjoy it!" Jack said as he pressed his hands onto Haley's shoulders for extra attention.

"Thanks sweetie! I'll call you later in the week and maybe set up a lunch for us!" Haley said as she leaned forward and gave Jack a quick peck on the cheeks before grabbing her dress and running off. Hiccup could feel a bit of jealousy rise up in his heart as he thought of Haley's lips touching Jack's cheeks. He knew he shouldn't be so jealous especially for the first date, but he felt something special from Jack and couldn't help it.

"Hey Hic, I've got a idea. Haley rented every free floor of this building including the observation deck on the top floor. I know it has a great view of the city, would you like to head up there with me?" Jack turned and asked Hiccup, noticing his sudden discomfort.

"Yea sure, I'd love to!" Hiccup said, trying to cover up his petty jealousy as he walked out of the ballroom with Jack and towards the elevator.

A Few Minutes & Many Elevator Exchanges Later

Jack listened as the elevator door dinged with their arrival to the top floor, and heaved a sigh of relief.

"I didn't know it would take so much effort to get up here!" Jack said as he laughed lightly alongside Hiccup. He saw that there were a few people up here chatting and drinking champagne as the glistening city lights shined in through the huge bay windows lining the walls.

"Well it is the biggest building in the United States, so I'd imagine it would take a bit Mr. Frost!" Hiccup said teasingly as he watched Jack squint his eyes at him and began to laugh childishly as the two walked up to a bay window that overlooked downtown Manhattan.

"Hey Hic?" Jack said, his funny demeanor quickly diminishing. "May I have this dance with you?" Jack asked, reaching out his hand as a woman played the violin alongside the piano player in the background.

"Of course you may Jack." Hiccup said without pause, gently taking Jack's hand in his as he stepped closer and slowly looked up into Jack's ice blue eyes.

"Jack, may I tell you something?" Hiccup said as he began to dance in step alongside Jack, the both of them gazing into each others eyes.

"Yea Hic, you can." Jack said gently, almost a whisper as he felt Hiccup's chest rise up and down slowly.

"I know we just met and all, but I feel this connection with you. It's strange, I've never been the one for serious romance with working all the time and being busy keeping my apartment in tip top shape. But with you, I feel myself falling more and more into this pit of emotions I've never quite felt before. I'm excited, but I'm also scared. I've never been one to escape my shell, it all happened when my mother died when I was a young kid and my father shut down in life. From that point on, I was really the one taking care of myself. I don't wanna get hurt like that again, I don't wanna feel that anguish...that pain..in my heart again. I guess what I'm trying to say is, if I take this step, please don't hurt me!" Hiccup said softly, feeling as tears began to form at the edge of his eyes. Feeling ashamed of such petty fright, Hiccup looked down. That's when he felt Jack's cold hand, which felt so warm at the time, lift his chin up to look into his eyes once more.

"Hiccup, I promise that I'd never hurt you. Your a beautiful person, with a beautiful spirit and for someone to even think about damaging that spirit, is a crime against humanity. I can see so much in you, from beauty to incredible kindness and a loving heart. I also see someone who's afraid to take the next step into something, afraid of having his hopes and dreams crushed again. Well Hic, I'm not going to be the one to do that and I won't let anyone else do it as well; I promise. I'm here for you when your ready to take my hand and break away that shell of yours." Jack said, feeling as Hiccup pressed closer to him and rested his head onto his overcoat and began to sniffle as soft tears made their way onto the fabric.

"Thanks Jack, you can't even comprehend how good that makes me feel. Your a one of a kind guy, and I'm blessed to have met you!" Hiccup said as he continued to dance slowly with Jack, the lights of the city shining like gems and crystals against them.

"I hope this means that maybe, just maybe; we can have a second date?" Jack asked, laughing softly as he felt Hiccup begin to giggle himself.

"Of course snowball, I'd love that," Hiccup said gently as the both of them giggled and turned slowly against the backdrop of city buildings in the distance.

People around the top floor watched as the both of them danced, hands clasped together tenderly and eyes closed together as the both of them breathed in unison together, hearts even beating together as the snow fell like soft white confetti outside the window behind them for the rest of the night, happy in each others arms in that moment that seemed to last a lifetime.

**This ends chapter four my faithful readers! I know it's long, but did I do good or what! Please leave me reviews so my work pays off! ^-^**


	5. Late For Work

**So here we are once more with another chapter! I know last night's chapter was long and that many of you loved it! Get ready for some Hijack my lovely fans!**

Hiccup moved around in bed as he felt his sleepy eyes begin to open slowly, turning over he looked at his bedside clock and suddenly his eyes went wide with worry.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" Hiccup yelled as he threw his covers away from and ran to the bathroom and quickly turned the shower on.

"Damn, I must've had too much champagne last night! My head is killing me!" Hiccup said to himself as he quickly wet his hair and threw some shampoo in it. Hiccup washed the rest and washed as he jumped out of the shower and threw a towel on and ran into the bedroom.

Minutes Later

Hiccup bounded out of the lobby door with his briefcase in hand as he bolted towards the bus stop until he heard repetitive honking nearby and turned to see Jack sitting in his car waving at him.

"Oh thank you Jack!" Hiccup said to himself as he ran to the car and opened the passenger side door and almost jumped in.

"Have you been waiting for me this whole time?" Hiccup asked as Jack pulled away from the curb and began to drive to work.

"Yea, I'm off today and I figured I'd give you a ride to work anyways. I think I'll do that from now on, so your not late Mr. Haddock!" Jack said teasingly, getting a glare from Hiccup which only made him laugh even more.

"Oh and there is some Tylenol in the cup holder along with a bottled water. I figured with as goofy as you were acting after the champagne last night you may need some," Jack said as he nodded his head towards the cup holder by Hiccup's side.

"Your a lifesaver Jack!" Hiccup said as he tore open the Tylenol packet and popped the pills into his mouth and drank the water to wash them down.

"That's what I'm here for!" Jack said gleefully as he looked over at Hiccup momentarily to smile and giggle. He could tell Hiccup was blushing once more as he saw Hiccup's cheeks turn a strawberry red.

"What time do you get off from work today?" Jack asked as they pulled onto the road that their work was located on.

"I get off at eight tonight, why do you ask?" Hiccup asked as he looked at Jack quizzically, wondering what the white haired man had in mind.

"Well I was just wondering if you would like to go to a movie with me tonight? The theater is playing some new ones and I figured we could go see one, if you wanted that is?" Jack asked as they pulled up in front of the work building.

"Yea that sounds like a great idea!" Hiccup said happily as he gathered his briefcase together, I'll meet you at the theater at eight thirty okay!" Hiccup said as he opened the door and waved to Jack.

"See ya tonight freckles!" Jack said as Hiccup closed the door, leaning back into his seat with a sense of happiness and relaxation before driving off from the highrise tower.

**I know this is a short chapter but I hope it did the trick! Review fans!**


	6. A Surprise

**Another lovely chapter for my lovely readers! Review and enjoy!**

Hiccup's mouth dropped in anger as North looked and told him that he would be staying late tonight.

"But sir, I've got plans tonight after work!" Hiccup said angrily, remembering Jack's movie plans for tonight.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Haddock, but I need those reports and numbers by tonight!" North said as he turned and walked off towards his office.

"Dammit!" Hiccup muttered under his breath as he pulled out his phone and turned it on before sending Jack a quick text.

"Hey, I'm so sorry but North is having me stay over tonight another hour! I don't think I'll be able to make the movie!" Hiccup sent to Jack as he put his phone back down onto his desk, awaiting a reply from Jack and hoping he wouldn't be too angry or upset.

A few minutes later Hiccup heard his phone vibrate on the desk surface as he looked over and saw Jack's name pop up onto his phone screen.

"No problem, I understand! I'll figure something out! Try and enjoy the rest of your work day for me!" Jack texted back, making Hiccup wonder what he meant when he said he would figure something out.

Hiccup went back to his quarterly reports as he began typing away at his computer, still somewhat angry with North and his stupid company.

"Hey Hiccup! How are you?" came a familiar voice as Hiccup turned and saw his friend Trevor walk up.

"Oh nothing much Toothless!" Hiccup said with a smirk as he watched his friend scrunch up his nose and glare at him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that! It was only a nickname I had in preschool when I had no teeth!" Trevor said, reached over and playfully punching Hiccup as he began to giggle uncontrollably.

"I know I know, I just like the nickname so I'm sticking with it!" Hiccup said as he looked at Trevor who smiled back at him as he began to lighten up. Trevor was one of the more perky workers at North Industries, always playing pranks and joking around with other workers but he also had a very defensive side for any of his close friends. One thing Hiccup admired most was his honor to his friends, and his green eyes and short black hair as well.

"So I think you owe me a explanation by the way!" Toothless said as he threw down a magazine onto Hiccup's desk. Hiccup gasped in delight when he saw both Jack and him plastered onto the very front of the magazine at the red carpet event.

"Isn't that Jack Overland Frost? Your new cubicle partner." Toothless asked as he smirked at Hiccup with a knowing glance.

"Yes! I do have the ability to go on dates ya know!" Hiccup said back, a smirk of his own plastered on his face as he glanced at Toothless and giggled.

"So it is true! What's he like!" Toothless asked excitedly as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to Hiccup, throwing question after question at him.

"Calm down! But he is very sweet, kind, gentle, and most importantly; understanding." Hiccup answered as he looked over at Jack's empty desk, a small smile caressing his lips as he thought about the goofy white haired male.

"That's great bro! I hope this one is the real deal!" Toothless said as he gave Hiccup a congratulatory slap on the back and laughed with his best friend.

"Thanks, I hope so too!" Hiccup said as he watched Toothless put the chair back and walk over to the cubicle wall.

"I'll see ya later bud!" Toothless said as he walked off towards his own cubicle, making a joke to another worker on the way.

Hiccup smiled for a bit longer as he looked at the picture on the magazine once more, feeling his heart melt a tiny bit more before he got back to his work.

Many Hours Later

Hiccup walked the stairs of his apartment with the elevator under maintenance, with headphones in his ears as he sang to himself.

"I got a zombie army, and you can't harm me! Who do you voodoo bitch!" Hiccup sang aloud as he walked up the last few steps towards his floor.

"Drink blood like a vampire without warning! Who do you voodboo bitch!" Hiccup said, before stopping in his tracks when he saw Jack standing there in front of his apartment door with a bag of Chinese takeout in one hand and a bag of DVD's in the other.

"Oh Jack! Uh what are you doing here!" Hiccup stammered as he yanked the headphones out of his ears and threw them behind him.

"Well I told you I'd figure something out. Since North had you work late I figured I'd bring the movie to you with some takeout I got on the way from Mrs. Ju Chang's restaurant over on thirty-second street. More importantly, I didn't know you were into rap music, let alone the game Dead Island!" Jack hollered out teasingly as Hiccup went red in the face.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Hiccup said as he walked forward, his face as red as a fresh strawberry.

"Mhmmm sure you don't Mr. Voodoo!" Jack said as he began to laugh hysterically, his white complexity turning red with laughter.

"Oh shut up snowball!" Hiccup said as he pushed Jack playfully, beginning to giggle himself as he unlocked his door and let them both in.

"I hope you don't mind the sudden surprise!" Jack said as he walked in and set down the take-out onto Hiccup's kitchen island and turned to look at him with concern.

"I don't mind! It's actually very endearing and sweet of you!" Hiccup said as he smiled and flipped on the living room lights as he grabbed the bag of movies and walked over to his Blu-Ray player.

"What movie do you wanna watch first? Oh and the plates and bowls are up in the cabinet above the sink!" Hiccup said as he flipped through Jack's selection of movies he had brought with him.

"It's your surprise! You pick!" Jack said as he opened the cabinet and pulled out two nice china plates and a ceramic bowl.

"I hope you like Bride Wars, because that's my choice!" Hiccup said as he laughed lightly as Jack dished out Chinese food onto the plates.

"Nah, I love Anne Hathaway and Kate Hudson!" Jack said, finally walking over with the plates filled with chicken and pork and a bowl full of fried rice.

Hiccup popped in the disc as he got up and walked over to the couch and plopped down, almost instantly turning to look at Jack's face.

"Thank you Jack, this is a great surprise and better than any movie theater!" Hiccup said as he smiled at Jack who began to blush himself as he nodded and began to shovel rice into his mouth.

"Your welcome freckles!" Jack said through a mouthful of fried rice, causing Hiccup to laugh and giggle as he watched the goofy man stare back at him.

Soon the both of them had finished eating as they leaned back against Hiccup's couch and watched the movie together, Hiccup's head having found it's way to Jack's shoulder as Jack had his arm thrown around Hiccup's shoulders. To the both of them, all of them seemed to come to them almost naturally as they smiled at the funny comedic movie together, occasionally laughing and cracking jokes about it. At that current moment, they felt like the only people in world. Even with the countless city lights shining through the windows and the city sounds playing like a full orchestra outside, and they couldn't be happier.

**Yay! More Hijack cuteness! Please review and I'll try to have another chapter up soon!**


	7. To Tokyo We Go

**So here we are once again with a new chapter to A Romantic Winter, as always please review and I'll be a happy camper.**

Hiccup walked past coworkers as he looked over his printed reports, ready to finally give to Mr. North as he made his way to his cubicle.

"Hey Hic!" Jack hollered from the water cooler as he filled up a small glass of water and walked over to meet Hiccup at their cubicle space.

"Hey Jack, I forgot to thank you again for the movies and take out last night." Hiccup said as he smiled at Jack who reached over and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"No problem freckles. I was happy to do it." Jack said as he looked into Hiccup's green eyes, causing the smaller of the two to blush once again.

"Attention! Attention! I've got a important announcement everyone!" Mr. North said as he walked out of his office and towards one of the windows overlooking the city as he turned to look at all of his employee's who were now focusing on him.

"Due to our growing success in the toy industry and with Christmas approaching with every day, I have the pleasure to announce that one of our partners in Japan has decided to open our business in Tokyo and I have decided on three employee's who are to travel to Japan and cut the red ribbon as well as announce our new quarterly reports to our Japanese shareholders. Mr. Haddock, Mr. Overland, and Mr. Hendricks!" North said excitedly as the whole office floor broke out into applause as Jack and Hiccup looked at each other with their mouths slightly agape. Hiccup felt as Toothless ran up to him and gave him a slap on the back as he smiled happily.

"Dude, we all get to go to Tokyo!" Toothless hollered in excitement as he looked at both Jack and Hiccup who were still in shock.

"You are scheduled to fly out this coming Monday. Meet me in my office for your tickets and schedules gentlemen." North said as he walked back into his office, Hiccup and Jack hot on his heels as they walked in and sat down.

"Why did you choose us three?" Hiccup asked as he watched North sit back down at his desk and put his reading glasses back on as he reached his hand out for the reports Hiccup had.

"Because Jack will be the orator who gives the speech to our shareholders, you'll be the one to explain our numbers and charts while Trevor will be the one who will be the one dealing with advertisement. Your flying first class on the Monday morning flight, be there by seven thirty to get through customs. Our company is proud of you men, so go forth and make us even prouder." North said as Hiccup handed him the reports who took them and started going over them.

"Here are your tickets gentlemen. You will be meeting with you shareholders on Thursday, and cutting the red ribbon to our new office on Sunday. The days in between are yours to do with what you want, consider this a company paid vacation with a little work on the side." North said as he waved the men off as he continued to read through the reports.

Jack and Hiccup walked out as they smiled at each other, expressions mixed with both shock, happiness, and fear.

'What if I screw up and Jack doesn't wanna see me anymore!' Hiccup thought to himself as the same thoughts played through Jack's mind.

"Looks like we get to have some time to get to know each other more without interruption." Jack said as he sat back down at his desk and grabbed his crystal ball and twirl it in in his hands.

"Yea, I better brush up on my Japanese in the next three days. Aren't you scared of having all that responsibility being put on you about giving a speech to a whole room filled with shareholders?" Hiccup asked as he sat back in his chair and looked at Jack with a worried expression who just returned his expression with a happy one.

"Not really, I mean I'll just imagine they are all in their underwear. Hopefully your there when I give the speech." Jack said, causing Hiccup to choke on his own saliva as he began hitting his chest as he coughed.

"I'm kidding!" Jack said as he started to laugh, bending over in his chair as he felt tears of laughter poke at the edges of his eyes from laughing too hard.

"Very funny snowball." Hiccup said as he rubbed his chest to stop the aching and gave Jack a small look of both happiness and embarrassment. Hiccup turned around in his chair as he put the schedule and ticket onto his day planner, his eyes still gazing over the words 'Tokyo, Japan' on his flight ticket as he smiled to himself. This could give Hiccup the time he needed to really get close to Jack, a whole two weeks in Japan alongside the white haired man. Hiccup brushed the ticket away as he went back to work, the pleasant thought still playing in his mind as Jack continued to laugh in the background.

**Please review and tell me what y'all think! Dedicated to TOONZRULE, for giving me the time of day to actually give me tips on writing!**


	8. The Ascent

**So I'm in a real Hijack mood, just got done watching cute music videos dedicated to these two ^-^ please enjoy another chapter to A Romantic Winter!**

Hiccup stared out the terminal windows at the Boeing Seven Sixty-Seven pulling as he held his suitcase in his hand, excitement pulsing through him as he thought about how much fun they would all have in Japan.

"Hey Hic, you ready? They are about to call boarding for our flight, don't wanna miss this chance of a lifetime!" Jack said as he walked up next to Hiccup and stared out the window with him.

"You excited?" Jack asked Hiccup as he looked down at the smaller man who turned to look at him with a smile beaming ear to ear.

"Of course I'm excited, I just don't look forward to the sixteen hour flight." Hiccup said as he walked towards the terminal gate alongside Jack as they met up with Toothless.

"Don't worry, you'll have me to talk to the way there." Jack said, looking down at Hiccup with happiness and excitement as Hiccup blushed and turned to look the other way.

"Awe that's so damn cute I could vomit glitter!" Toothless hollered, causing Jack and Hiccup to begin laughing as they watched a female stewardess walk out from the gate and start ushering people in.

"This way gentleman!" the stewardess said as she smiled and waved them in politely as another stewardess began showing people to their seats.

"Look's like I get the window seat!" Jack said as he put his carry on in the overhead bin, making his way past the three vacant seats towards the window one.

"I get aisle seat! I can look at the hot stewardess walk up and down the aisle." Toothless said as he winked at a petite blonde woman packing her bag into the bins above.

"Looks like I'm getting the middle seat then, no people bumping into me as they pass by and no looking at how terribly high we are." Hiccup said as he giggled at his luck and took his seat by Jack who pulled out their magazine and showed it to Hiccup.

"I didn't know if you had the chance to look at this yet, from the woman who took that picture that night." Jack said as he handed Hiccup the magazine who felt his cheeks warming up again for the tenth time as he looked at the both of them on the red carpet.

"Yea, Toothless showed it to me the day after you came over for a movie and Chinese. I loved it!" Hiccup exclaimed happily as he flipped through the magazine briefly before handing it back to Jack.

"Attention everyone, this is Captain Aremano speaking. First off, I want to thank you for flying American Airlines, and want to guarantee your safe arrival to your destination. The time is currently eight in the morning, eastern standard time. Weather is looking to be sunny with a few clouds in the sky. We will be arriving in Tokyo around midnight, with a few storms on the forecast. A high of seventy-nine and a low of fifty-two. We are about to disembark, so please follow the safety instructions of your two lovely stewardess, Jessica and Haley. And last but not least, enjoy the flight and see you again in Tokyo." the intercom said as Hiccup looked up front and listen to the routine safety check as he fastened his seat belt and looked at both emergency exits.

"Everything is so thorough, gotta applaud them for safety regulation huh?" Jack asked as he nudged Hiccup lightly who nodded his head in agreement.

Hiccup clutched onto the arm rest as the plane began it's run down the runway as he closed his eyes and felt his body begin to vibrate with every small bump they hit.

"You okay Hiccup?" Jack asked as he grabbed Hiccup's hand who took it eagerly as the plane lurched forward and tilted back as they ascended into the air, Hiccup taking deep breaths through his nose and letting it out of his mouth.

"Yea, I'm fine. I've just always been a tad scared of heights, why do you think I usually keep the blinds in my apartment closed." Hiccup said as he clutched onto Jack's hand who held his and rubbed his understandingly.

"Well don't worry, I'm here. I got ya!" Jack said as he smiled and threw his arm around Hiccup's shoulder who leaned into him instinctively. Hiccup could feel his heart beginning to feel weightless and he was pretty sure it wasn't just the plane as he felt his lips perk at the corners into a slow smile.

"Thanks Jack." Hiccup said quietly as he still held onto Jack's hand and leaned into him as the plane continued to ascend higher and higher into the air.

"No problem Hic, no problem." Jack whispered softly as he looked out the plane window at the still rising sun above the white clouds, New York quickly disappearing from view as he rubbed Hiccup's shoulder slowly and soothingly.

**Please review, I worked hard on this chapter and it makes me feel like the work is worth it when I hear from y'all! In HiJack we trust!**


	9. The Moon's Light

**I know the last chapter was pretty cute, so I wanted to give you another sweet one. Please enjoy and review.**

Hiccup opened his eyes as he stretched his legs forward and raised him arms for a good stretch as he relaxed back into his seat. Toothless sat next to him as he slept, the cabin of the airplane dimmed down for passengers to sleep. Hiccup looked over and saw Jack looking out the window towards the Pacific Ocean. The moon sat high above the water as it reflected onto the water like pristine glass, creating a beautiful reflection. Jack hadn't noticed he was awake yet, and the simple calm look on Jack's face made him look so mature and grown up. He could tell Jack was scanning the clouds above the water as he looked at the white pillows of air. Hiccup hesitated as he reached his hand over, unsure if he should take Jack's hand or not. Finally Hiccup overcame his hesitation and fear and interlaced their fingers together, causing Jack to look at him and a gentle smile to grace his face as he took Hiccup's hands in his.

"Hey Hic, you've been asleep for quite awhile. Ever since we flew over Denver you've been sleeping, did you sleep well?" Jack whispered as he turned to look out the plane window again, Hiccup snuggling close to join him as he looked at the beautiful dark blue water.

"Yea I slept well, I'm sorry I freaked out earlier when we had that bout of bad turbulence. I just got scared and didn't mean to grab onto you so quickly." Hiccup said, blushing as he recalled the earlier event. Jack just smiled as he giggled lightly before placing his finger to the window and pointing towards the stars.

"You see that constellation? That's Virgo, and over there is Cancer. And if you look to the left of that and to the bottom you see Orion's Belt. It's really amazing, space and all. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to float through it, just relaxed as I passed by all the planets and stars. There's no noise up there, no sound at all; just you and your thoughts as you gently float through the vacuum of space."Jack said as he leaned back, Hiccup still snuggled close as he thought of what Jack said. He couldn't imagine what he would do, just him and his thoughts and nothing else but the beauty of space.

"It's a beautiful thought Jack." Hiccup said quietly as he leaned back and looked at Jack's eyes, two ice blue orbs staring at him as the moons light shined into them.

"Hiccup can I ask a question?" Jack asked, caressing Hiccup's hand as he smiled at him casing Hiccup's heart to flutter.

"Yea Jack, you can ask me anything." Hiccup whispered back, both of them being careful not to wake Toothless or any other passenger for that matter.

"What do you truly think of me? Like deep down in your heart, what do you think of me after all the time we've spent together?" Jack asked, adjusting himself to where his body was facing Hiccup as he asked the question. Hiccup thought to himself as he closed his eyes and reached down into his heart to try and come up with the words he needed and wanted to use.

"Jack, I can honestly say you are a one of a kind person. When we met back at work, I thought that honestly we would just be coworkers with maybe a little interaction outside of work. But since then, I've come to know you as a person and it's been the funnest adventure I've been on in awhile. Getting to know you has been fun, filled with sweet and tender moments and honesty towards each other. I couldn't change anything about you and I wouldn't want to either. You make me happy, and make me feel things I haven't felt in a long time. When we are together, I always feel this kind of warmth in the pit of my heart. I like you Jack, I really do like you." Hiccup said as Jack searched his eyes for something, smiling after a few minutes.

"I feel the same about you Hiccup, you make me feel wanted and needed. You make me feel like there's a purpose to life other than paying the bills and going to work. I feel like I'm able to make a difference in your life just as much as you make one in mine. Your a beautiful person with qualities that are hard to find nowadays and you have a beautiful personality too. The times we spend talking, playing video games at my place, and getting take-out together; they make my heart flutter inside every time. When we are gaming I look at the determination on your face to beat me and I can't help bur lose on purpose just to see that smile on your face one more time. I've been through a lot in my life, and you came into my life and made it all go away. Your a very special person with a heart of gold, and I'd like you to be mine. I'd like to be able to have you around for a long time, and be mine and only mine. Would you want that?" Jack asked, taking both of Hiccup's hands in his as he stared into the emerald orbs that stared back at him. He smiled as Hiccup smiled back at him and looked deep into his ice blue eyes.

"Are you sure? Like seriously sure? Me?" Hiccup asked, feeling as Jack raised one of his cold hands to Hiccup's cheek; which felt so warm and comforting at the moment as Hiccup leaned into it.

"Yes Hic, I'm as serious as serious can get." Jack said as he rubbed Hiccup's cheek with his thumb and smiled at the messy brown haired male who nodded his head slowly.

"Yes Jack, yours and only yours." Hiccup said as they leaned both of their forehead against each other and closed their eyes together.

"Thank you Hic, or should I say boyfriend now?" Jack asked, earning a small giggle from Hiccup who wrapped his arms around Jack's back slowly as they embraced, their hearts beating as one in that sweet and loving moment. After a few moments, they both leaned back at looked into each others eyes in the dim light of the cabin; the moon their only source of light shining on them. Hiccup and Jack could feel themselves leaning forward as they felt their noses brush against each other as their lips brushed against each other hesitantly before they finally moved another inch and embraced their lips together in a perfect fit. Hiccup could feel his heart pounding, but yet he felt so calm and relaxed as they moved their lips together like a silent ballet. Jack pulled back first as they opened their eyes slowly and looked at one another, both their cheeks a slight tint of pink as they smiled at one another before Jack leaned back and brought Hiccup closer to him as he happily snuggled onto Jack's shoulder. He could feel Jack's arm around him as he rubbed his back soothingly, both of them staring off towards the stars as the plane moved silently across the sky; smiles on both their faces as they closed their eyes and fell asleep to the relaxing breathing of one another.

**I hope this was a great chapter! Please review!**


	10. Arrival in Japan

**Here we are, Tokyo! Please enjoy this Japanese filled chapter I bring you, review and enjoy.**

Hiccup smiled as he walked out of the terminal gate and into Nagita International Airport off the coast of Japan.

"I can't believe we are walking on a man made island, this is amazing." Hiccup said as he walked over to luggage return with Jack and Toothless.

"Tell me about it, I'm excited to see the way the Japanese live. I here that for traveling businessman they have these hotels that your room is a small capsule you crawl into and it's like sleeping in a coffin." Jack said as he reached down and grabbed his suitcase, blushing as a group of Japanese school girls walked by and pointed at his hair and began to giggle and laugh.

"They must think you look like a anime character with your pure white hair, by the way that's the one thing I never did ask. Why is your hair stark white?" Hiccup said as he leaned down and grabbed his approaching suitcase alongside Toothless as they made their way to customs.

"It was a condition I was born with, absolutely no pigment or coloration in the hair follicles, so it grows out snow white. My mother actually had pure brown hair, and my father too." Jack said as they walked through the massive airport towards another gate marked with a hanging sign pointing them towards customs.

"Oh I see, well I like it. It reminds me of winter and it's my favorite season. When I was a kid I always hoped for a snow day, so I could go out and play in the snow. My mother and me would always make snow angels and have snowball fights together." Hiccup replied, fondly remembering his mother as they walked towards a small electronic gate and conveyor belt.

All three of them put their bags on the conveyor belt and got their passports ready as they handed them to two petite women who scanned their passports with a handhold device and waved them through as their bags went under a X-ray and metal detector.

"God, this will take forever." Hiccup groaned, getting a slight giggle from Jack as he turned to look at Jack who was smiling at him. Hiccup smiled when he though that Jack was now his boyfriend, it still seemed too surreal to him as he looked at the white haired male.

"Oh lighten up Hiccup, before ya know it we will be in Tokyo." Toothless said as he winked at a passing woman who turned her head and giggled with her friend. Hiccup could only roll his eyes in response as they prepared for a long wait.

Three and a Half Hours Later

Hiccup sat on the bus as they drove towards Tokyo in the distance. Massive buildings jutting towards the sky among thousands of other smaller ones.

"It's bigger than I expected!" Jack hollered, unzipping his duffel bag as he pulled out a expensive looking camera and zoomed in on the city as Hiccup listened to the shuttering of the camera.

"I know right, look at the design of those buildings. I wonder which one the company will be inhabiting?" Hiccup asked as he sat near Jack, smiling at the others excitement. Hiccup rested his hand onto Jack's knee and smiled when Jack put down the camera and turned to look at him. Jack smiled back as he put down his camera and rested his hand onto Hiccup's, causing Hiccup's heart to quiver as he felt his face heating up.

"Two weeks with you in Japan, what a wonderful start to a relationship." Jack said quietly, giggling to himself when Hiccup blushed and looked away. Hiccup felt as Jack touched his chin and turned his face gently to look at him. Hiccup leaned into the touch as he felt Jack trace his fingers across his skin till he was caressing his cheek with his fingers.

"There is at least one thing I want to do while we are here." Jack said as he smiled at Hiccup, a look of wonder in his eyes.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked, wondering what Jack was up to as he watched Jack look off into the distance towards the mountains.

"You'll see Hic!" Jack said happily as he turned back to look at Hiccup who smiled in return. Hiccup laughed lightly when he saw Toothless up front talking to a Japanese woman who was giggling at something Toothless had said. Hiccup felt content at that moment, Jack holding his hand as they both looked out towards the approaching city. A red throat crane flew overhead in the distance, the clouds moving slowly in the sky as Hiccup looked at the crane flutter in the wind, somehow dancing for them as he smiled and leaned his head onto Jack's shoulder who welcomed the gesture as he threw his arm over Hiccup's shoulder.

**I know this was a cute chapter, at least I hope it was! Please review my fans**


	11. Darkness

**Here is another chapter to this grand story, as always review and enjoy my lovely readers. Your reviews make it all worth it! Also, prepare for some suspense and drama!**

Hiccup pulled back the curtains to his hotel window as he took in the beautiful city light of Tokyo. He smiled at the passing cars down below as he took in the amazing sight until he heard a knock on his room door. Walking away from the window, Hiccup opened the door only to be greeted by Jack as he smiled and went in for a hug.

"Hey Jack, I was just thinking about you. I was about to come to your room and ask if you wanted to go sight seeing tonight. I heard they had a geisha house not far from here, where women dance and sing and serve tea," Hiccup finished as he leaned back earned his answer when Jack leaned forward and cupped his face in his hands as he pressed their lips together. Hiccup moved his lips with the kiss until Jack pulled back and smiled at him.

"I'd love to go sightseeing with you freckles," Jack said softly as he giggled before watching Hiccup turn around and grab his hoodie off the door hook.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's get going then!" Hiccup said as he took Jack's hand and led them to the hotel elevator.

A Hour Later

Jack walked alongside Hiccup as they smiled and laughed together, their hands held together as they walked down the bustling city sidewalk. He looked up at a small building with traditional Japanese architecture as they walked in and were greeted by a small Japanese woman wearing a kimono.

"Hello sirs, how you?" she asked as she smiled at them gently before bowing to them and leading them down a hallway with paper walls and a bamboo floor.

"You join rest of gentlemen here in room, rice and sushi served soon," she said warmly before bowing once more as Jack and Hiccup thanked her and walked into the room before slipping off their shoes. Jack noticed a lot of Japanese businessmen were sitting there together with a few Americans as well. Jack took his seat next to Hiccup as they sat cross legged on the floor and watched as another Japanese woman shuffled in with a tray of rice and fish as well as a large jug of what he presumed to be sake.

"Geisha tend to you now," she said before bowing and walking off. Jack reached over and grabbed a small bowl of rice for him and Hiccup to share as he turned and smiled at Hiccups fascination with everything. Hiccup looked around the room and smiled as he took in the ancient culture as a woman sat in the corner and plucked the strings of a old instrument.

"This place is amazing, it's sad that not many of these houses exist in Japan anymore. I read that only about three thousand girls become geisha's anymore. It use to be in the hundreds of thousands back in the day of World War Two, such a shame," Hiccup said before turning to smile at Jack who handed him a pair of chopsticks.

"I've never ate sushi before, is it good?" Hiccup asked Jack as he watched his boyfriend begin to pick up a piece of pink sushi and place it into his mouth.

"Mhmmmm," Jack hummed through a mouthful of food as Hiccup began to giggle before another woman poured him a glass of sake.

"Arigato!" Hiccup said as she bowed to him and smiled, her face painted in pure white with red lips and black eyes.

"This is the life," Jack whispered into Hiccup's ear, causing shivers to go down his spine as he covered his mouth to giggle when he saw a third woman fanning Jack with a oriental fan.

Suddenly the woman plucking the shamisen in the corner began to pluck it even faster as a paper door opened near her and a beautiful geisha bowed to the floor before walking in.

Hiccup and Jack watched in both fascination and awe as the woman threw out her fan, creating a loud snapping noise as she began to twirl it in her fingers before bending her knees and walking a few steps. Hiccup watched as she threw the fan up into the air before catching it again, the woman playing the instrument plucking faster as the geisha began to twirl until snapping her fan again and walking over to the wall where she set the fan down and grabbed a beautiful paper umbrella. He watched as she opened it and began to twirl once more with it in her hands, spinning it around to create a dazzling display. Hiccup felt as Jack interlaced his fingers with his under the floor table, smiling as he began to blush madly as the woman continued to dance around more. He watched as she twirled the umbrella once more in her hands before stopping suddenly and bending her knee's slightly as her kimono draped behind her as she bowed to the men.

"Arigatou!" she said softly before returning to the door she came from and bowing once more to the floor before closing it.

"Talk about a grand show!" Jack said excitedly as everyone began to clap loudly for her and the rest of the geisha's. Hiccup knew tonight would be great as he watched his boyfriend clap his hands, smiling the whole time.

Later into the Night

Hiccup sat there on a small bench beside the busy road as he leaned his head onto Jack's shoulder as they talked about the earlier performance.

"Japan is awesome so far, I can understand why North sold to shareholders here," Hiccup said softly as he watched a little Japanese girl play with her mother as they waited for the bus. He nestled into Jack's arms as he looked up at the towering skyscrapers and dazzling lights. He felt so content at the moment as Jack leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Hiccup's temple. He felt like everything was just perfect at the moment as he continued to stare up into the sky. Hiccup broke away from Jack's grip as he stood up and grabbed onto a nearby light pole and began to twirl around, causing Jack to laugh as he watched his boyfriend goof off. Hiccup and Jack stared at each other as they laughed, their scarfs blowing in the wind gently as they blushed at one another. Suddenly Hiccup heard the nearby mother scream in terror as he looked behind him and saw the girl in the street, a car coming right for her. Hiccup ran forward without thinking as he grabbed the little girl and threw her out of the way, only to hear a loud screech before he felt a immense power knock into him. Hiccup felt all the air leave his lungs as he felt himself bounce across the car's windshield and onto the street beside the car. He could feel blackness coming quickly as he strained to hear the screams of nearby people as his vision began to blur. He could only feel pain radiating from his body, yet it seemed so far off at the moment as he felt someone grab him and lift him up into their lap.

"Hiccup! HICCUP! No, no, no! HICCUP!" he heard faintly as he opened his eyes slightly to see white hair and ice blue eyes staring at him with tears in them. Soon Hiccup could hear the sound of sirens and people yelling at each other as he felt his body begin to rise up. He felt like he was flying until he met a softer surface.

"Jack..." he muttered slightly before feeling as darkness enveloped him, his hand instinctively trying to hold onto another until he realized nothing was there anymore.

**Please don't hate me! He isn't dead, just so everyone's hearts can stop panicking. Please review, be kind!**


	12. Changing Lives

**I am plan on making this chapter exceptionally emotional, so prepare yourself.**

Jack ran through the emergency room doors alongside Hiccup, tears streaming down his face as he watched the medical team roll Hiccup's body into the surgery room. Jack ran to go with them before a nurse held him back, he used every bit of his strength to fight his way past her until another nurse ran over and held him back.

"Sir! You can't go back, doctor need concentration for friend!" the nurse said in her limited English. Jack felt a pair of strong arms pull him back as he stretched his arms out towards the doors Hiccup had been rolled through as he cried out.

"Easy now mate!" came a thick Australian voice behind Jack as he felt himself being pulled away and sat down into a chair. "Easy mate! You gotta calm down or I'll be forced to sedate you!" the voice said before Jack looked into soft green eyes. Jack leaned forward as he began to sob loudly, the Australian nurse held him close as he hesitantly patted his back.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup!" Jack yelled out as he continued to sob into the stranger, till eventually Toothless came over and took the nurses place.

"Jack it's not your fault!" Toothless said as he look into Jack's ice blue eyes, how own eyes filled with water as he tried comforting his friend. Jack leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair as he watched the nearby nurses look at him sadly. He couldn't take the suspense of it all as he cried silently to himself.

"I should've protected him, I should've kept him close to me," Jack said as he continued to cry to himself as he felt his head beginning to ache.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup..so sorry," Jack muttered to himself as he leaned back and wiped his eyes before crying some more.

Hiccup's POV

Hiccup sat there in a dense fog as he listened to a loud wind blow across his body, everything seemed so far away as he tried to clear his vision.

"Hiccup, darling?' came a soft voice nearby that Hiccup knew all too well as he turned around and saw his mother standing there, wearing a light blue dress. Hiccup stood up as he looked at his mother and gaped at her.

"Mom...is it really you?" Hiccup asked as she stepped forward and rubbed her fingertips across his cheek.

"Yes sweetie, it's me. This isn't your time yet, I've been sent to send you back. You did a honorable thing hunny, but it comes at a price. Everything will be clear soon. Goodbye sweetie," Hiccup's mom said before she placed her hand onto Hiccup's forehead before everything went white and faded away.

Hiccup awoke in a daze as his eyes continued to open and close as he looked up at a white ceiling, a soft beeping a bit farther off. Hiccup felt a slight pain radiating from his legs and right arm, then from his chest as well.

"Hiccup, are you awake?" came a voice next to him before Hiccup turned his head slowly and saw Jack sitting there in a chair, looking like he hadn't showered in days.

"Jack...what..happen?' Hiccup said in between breaths as he watched Jack's eyes go wide as he jumped up and knelt down beside Hiccup.

"You were hit by a car pretty badly trying to save the life of a little girl. You've been in a medically induced coma for six days now. Your left leg was shattered and your right ankle and hip bone, on top of a few broken ribs and sternum and a broken right arm. You also had some bad scrapes and gash's on your body and a black eye and gash on your cheek. Oh Hiccup, I've never been so scared in my life. My brother flew up to be with me and North had to send a few extra people to deal with the shareholders. I'm just so happy your awake Hiccup, I haven't left your side for one second," Jack said as he choked back sobs and held onto Hiccup's hand. Hiccup felt Jack lean his head onto the bed and cried beside him.

"Thank..you. What would I...do..with you," Hiccup said as he laughed very lightly as he watched Jack raise his head up and reach up to stroke his cheek.

"There's more Hic...the doctors say you've lost complete feeling in your left foot and are going to have to go through months of rehabilitation to recover fully. They said that maybe they could go back and do surgery later after everything has healed to try and give you feeling back in your leg. But I don't know how we are going to do all this, they say you aren't in any condition to be moved back to the states and are keeping you here. I'd have to quit my job to continue to stay with you," Jack said sadly as he watched Hiccup's eyes turn sad as he frowned slightly.

"Not exactly," came a voice from the doorway as Hiccup turned and saw a young guy with short brown hair standing there.

"Hiccup this is my brother Jamie, I had hoped you'd meet under better circumstances. But I guess that went out the window," Jack said as he continued to caress Hiccup's cheek.

"Jack, you said that your boss has shareholders here in Japan opening up a office. Why not transfer to that office and live here in Japan. Hell we could all live together, I'm the only one financially stable enough to buy property here. You and Hiccup could join me, that's really the only way I can see this all working and you still keeping your job Jack, but you'd have to be fully committed to this relationship especially if your going to live together and support him Jack," Jamie said as he walked in and sat down where his brother had been sitting.

"I am committed to him, even if that means having to move here to take care of him and see him through recovery. I'd do anything for you Hiccup...I...I...I love you," Jack whispered softly as he watched Hiccup shed a tear down the side of his face. Feeling as Jack reached up and wiped the tear away as he cried alongside his boyfriend.

"I...love..you too. Always...Jack," Hiccup said in between breathing as he felt pain numb his senses as he lifted his hand very slowly till Jack took it in his.

"That settles it, I'll call the company and request a transfer. Jamie, can you go back to the states and get our things in order? I wanna stay here by Hiccup's side," Jack asked as he looked over at his brother pleadingly.

"Yea Jack, I will. I'll settle the property affairs as well. It'll take me a bit, so try and see if you talk to North about buying you another week at that hotel before you outstay your stay here at the hospital," Jamie said as he got up and walked out of the room, leaving Jack and Hiccup alone. Hiccup smiled as Jack leaned up and pressed their lips together gently, the kiss only lasting a few seconds before he pulled away.

"I'm...tired. I'm going...to go back...to sleep," Hiccup said as he wheezed softly before Jack nodded his head and kissed his once more. Hiccup felt as his eyes began to drift back before everything drifted away once more before falling asleep.

**So how did I do? Please review!**


	13. Lay with Me

**Out of all my stories, this one seems to be the one that's attracted the most attention in the last month. I'm glad! ^-^ continue being great readers!**

Jack sat there in the hospital cafeteria as he talked to his brother Jamie, who was now back in the States.

"So everything is taken care of with the property and money?" Jack asked as he ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the smooth surface of the white table.

"Yes, I've gotten the papers for everything. I'm going to fax them over to you in the morning, just sign them and fax them back to me. Have you talked to North about transferring to the Japanese office?" Jamie asked from the other end as Jack glanced down the hallway where Hiccup's room was located.

"Yes, he isn't happy that I'm leaving the office in Manhattan but he's glad I'm sticking with the general company. But I don't know what Hiccup is going to do, he can't work like that anymore," Jack said as he stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"Jack, do you really think he would want to? From what you told me, it sounded like he was miserable at that job. Maybe we can try and get him into something better for him, something he would actually enjoy?" Jamie asked as Jack walked up to a wall and leaned against it. Jack knew his brother was right as he sighed to himself.

"Yea, your right. I'll talk to Hiccup about it when he wakes back up and see what he thinks. Thanks for helping me out bro, your the best," Jack said as he smiled and slid down the wall as he thought to himself.

"That's what family is for, and I can tell you care deeply about this guy. I'll be back in Japan as soon as you sign the property agreement for your apartment and then have Hiccup sign his. Then we can go about looking for a place over there, I'll need to find out the conversion rate first. But I gotta go, it's late over here. Talk to you tomorrow bro," Jamie said before hanging up.

Jack put his phone back into his pocket before making his way down the hallway and turning into Hiccup's room. His smiled disappeared when he took in the broken Hiccup laying in bed asleep. Hiccup had bruises and scabbed over cuts all over him, Jack walking over and taking his hand in his.

"Oh Hiccup...I'm so sorry for all this," Jack said as he sat down and took Hiccup's hand in his and looked at his sleeping boyfriend. Jack scooted closer as he rested his head onto the bed and felt the warmth radiating from Hiccup's body.

"Lay...with me?" came Hiccup's voice as Jack looked up and saw Hiccup staring down at him with forest green eyes.

"Of course Hic," Jack said as he gently crawled into bed next to Hiccup and held him close to him, feeling as Hiccup's chest went up and down slowly with each breath. Jack nestled closer to his boyfriend as Hiccup turned his head to nuzzle into Jack's neck. The both of them falling into a deep and long needed sleep, unbeknownst to the pair of gray eyes looking at them from the doorway as a Australian nurse smiled and kept walking.

**Please review! I think I did pretty good!**


	14. Waiting Longer

**So Hiccup did get to keep his leg, but at the price of everything else. What shall our heroes endure I this chapter, read on to find out. Review!**

Jack sat there in the waiting room as he waited for to come out of another surgery for his leg, running his hands through his dingy white hair from another day without showering.

"You must really love the ankle biter eh mate?" came the familiar Australian voice as Jack looked over and saw the male nurse staring at him from across the hall. Jack turned his head away, fearing the other might see the red streaks from where he had cried.

"Yea...I do. I love him more than anything I've ever loved before. It kills me to know he's in so much pain and I can't do a thing about it," Jack muttered softly as the nurse looked at him before walking over.

"Just stay strong, if not for yourself mate then for em. I know it's rough, but you'll pull through just like he will. I've seen you here the past few weeks, and I see you curling up with him asleep almost every night in that bed. I believe what y'all have is truly beautiful," the nurse said as he smiled at Jack and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly as he got up and walked off.

"Wait...who are you?" Jack asked as he looked at the male nurse walk off, his gray eyes turning around to look at him and smile.

"The names Aster, but call me Bunny. It's me nickname, later frost," Bunny said as he walked off, marking things down onto his clipboard as Jack sat there and looked back towards the operating doors. He could feel his heart clench inside his chest as he leaned back against the wall and tapped his foot on the tiled floor.

"Hey Jack, how is he?" came the voice of Toothless as Jack looked over and watched his friend come over.

"Second surgery of the week, trying to repair the leg and everything. Doesn't your flight leave here shortly for New York?" Jack asked as Toothless took a seat next to him and nodded his head.

"Yea, I just needed to stop off and say goodbye to you two. I'll miss you guys back in New York, the office won't be the same. North seemed pretty torn about what happen to Hiccup, he knows he isn't going to be able to keep Hiccup after all is said and done so as a compensation gift he wanted me to give you this check he faxed over. He said it should help start your new lives out here in Japan, and that he sends his deepest sympathy and remorse over the current situation at hand," Toothless said as he handed Jack a small piece of paper.

"Five thousand dollars! Oh my God, this will help exponentially with finding a new place and stabilizing everything with the medical bills and insurance and everything. Thanks Toothless, tell North I said thank you as well. I'll miss you too, make sure to tell everyone back at the office to keep in contact with us," Jack said as he reached over and gave Toothless a quick hug before drawing back and folding the check before putting it in his wallet.

"Tell Hiccup I'll miss him and that I wish him well with everything. I've got to get going, take care Jack, both of you," Toothless said as he got up and waved goodbye before walking down the hallway and out of the hospital lobby doors. Jack smiled to himself briefly before feeling it disappear as he got up and walked to Hiccup's room. He was thankful it was on the first floor, it prevented him from getting lost and he always knew where everything was. Jack walked in as he looked at all the vases of flowers and cards set up by the nurses that friends and family had sent to Hiccup. Jack walked to each one and looked at the greeting card, frowning when he noticed the one person who hadn't even sent anything was Hiccup's father. Jack double checked the cards before feeling a sense of anger and rage build up in him, how could Hiccup's own father not send anything at all for his only son. He sat down on the bed as he made a mental note to have a talk with Stoic about it later and make him well aware of where he stood on a act like that. Jack forgot about it as he laid down in the bed and took in Hiccup's scent and smiled to himself, feeling as a nap came on as he rested his eyes and fell asleep once more.

**I know this is short but it's late and I'm tired. I'll update more soon! Review!**


	15. First Steps & A New Text

**This will be the last update for the night, I've got things to unpack but wanted to get back to you faithful readers. Please review!**

Jack stood there in the patient rehabilitation room as he watched a nurse work with Hiccup as he took his first step forward since the wreck. He watched in horror as Hiccup tumbled forward under his own weight as he rushed forward, only for the nurse to stop him as they watched Hiccup ball up his fist and begin to cry.

"What are you doing? He needs me!" Jack whispered aggressively towards the male nurse who looked at him with a stern look.

"Listen mate, he needs to learn to also rely on his self. You can't coddle him and expect him to get any better from this situation. The guy has to first learn to take care of himself before letting anyone in to take care of him and let someone else love him. I know what I'm doing frost bite!" Aster said as he walked Jack back over to the wall as Hiccup regained his composure before Aster rushed over and watched Hiccup grab onto the railing and hoist his self up onto it. Jack continued to watch as Hiccup slowly began to struggle more and more before taking his first successful steps forward.

"Eh lookie there mate, you can do this. I've got ya, and your boyfriend is right over there cheering ya on!" Aster said as she smiled and helped Hiccup back to his wheelchair. Jack wiped his eyes clear of any tears as he walked over and knelt down in front of Hiccup as he looked up into forest green eyes. He could tell Hiccup was tired and exhausted from all the training, so he took the wheelchair from Aster who began marking stuff down into his clip board. He wheeled Hiccup out of the room and down the hallway towards his room. Jack leaned down and was careful as he picked Hiccup up from the wheelchair and laid him down gently into his bed as he brushed some of his hair from his eyes and smiled down at his boyfriend. Hiccup fought back tears from all the pain as he let Jack lay down next to him and place soft tender kisses onto his cheeks and shoulders.

"Thank you Jack, this means the world to me," Hiccup said as he laid there, wishing he could move his legs and lay with them curled up.

"Don't mention it Hic, I'll always be here for you. Have you heard from your dad yet?" Jack asked, getting his answer as Hiccup's eyes flashed over with a pang of abandonment. Jack just laid there as he caressed Hiccup's chest and laid there next to him. He couldn't begin to imagine the pain and anguish Hiccup must be feeling at this moment with his father not having said a word and then the physical pain. "I got ya Hic...I got ya. Don't ever worry about being alone, I'm right here, always," Jack said as he felt Hiccup begin to relax before falling into a morphine induced sleep as Jack reached over and grabbed his phone. He flipped through his contacts until he came across Stoic's name, and opened up the text box, before typing away angrily as he made a message to clarify everything.

**This is short I know, but it'll have to do until I have more time to write more.**


	16. A New Home

**Hello readers, I am back with another chapter of this lovely story. I want to thank you for staying with me and this story this far. I have a great Hijack story in the mindwork, so keep your eyes open for it. I'm waiting to complete the other stories before I start this one because I plan on it being big!**

Jack stood there, on the phone with Stoic who had finally called him back five days after he sent him a text.

"Your son is a world away from you, crippled in the hospital, and your nowhere to be seen!" Jack said angrily as he stood there, a arm wrapped around his chest as he spoke into the phone. He sighed in aggravation as he leaned against the wall, trying his best not to wake up Hiccup in his room.

"It's not my problem! I told Hiccup to never join that company, and to never go on that trip, and especially never hook up with someone like you!" Stoic screamed into the phone, causing Jack's temper to flare as he clenched his fingers around his phone.

"At least I'm here for him, unlike his father. If your going to be this way, then he has no room in his life for people like you. I'll see to it that he never associates with you again, you don't deserve a son as loving and caring as him!" Jack said, only earning the enraged wrath of Stoic in return.

"You can't do that, he's MY son and your nothing!" Stoic screamed back, clearly enraged with anger from the sound of his voice.

"Watch me," was all Jack could say before ending the call, and rubbing his temples in anger as he tried to calm himself down. He turned on his heel and went back to Hiccup's doorway, looking into the room at his boyfriend who was sound asleep in his bed. Hiccup's bruises had gone way or lighted up, and the cuts had grown smaller and less noticeable. He walked forward as he took a seat next to Hiccup's hospital bed and reached over, grabbing Hiccup's hand in his as he took in the sight of his sleeping body. Jack smiled slightly, the corners of his mouth vibrating slightly as he fought to keep from frowning. He knew this ordeal would be long, and filled with obstacles. Jack was willing to go through all of that with Hiccup, no matter what.

Two Months Later

Jack and Jamie opened the car door and helped Hiccup out of the car, smiling at him as Jack undid the blindfold over Hiccup's eyes.

"Welcome home Hiccup!" Jack said excitedly alongside Jamie as they stepped out of the way, revealing a beautiful Japanese style home with a expansive front yard and stone gate walls.

"It's beautiful! How could we afford this?" Hiccup asked as he stood up on his crutches and switched pressure from foot to foot.

"With the resale value we got from the apartments in Manhattan, and Jamie selling his place along with the money Mr. North gave us for a fresh start. All of it combined, we bought this house. It's only one floor, so you don't have to worry about moving floor to floor," Jack said as Jamie gave Hiccup a quick pat on the shoulder before walking off towards the house, key in hand.

"Oh Jack...I feel so bad. Jamie had to give up his home, and you too. All because of me, you two had to pick up your life and move it half way across the world just because of me," Hiccup said, tears welling up in his eyes. He felt as Jack reached forward and took him in his arms, rubbing the nape of his neck softly.

"I wouldn't have done all that if I didn't care about you Hic. Neither would Jamie, we both care a lot about you and we did this because we wanted to. You didn't make us, we did it on our own accord. I love you Hiccup, and I'll do anything to make you happy. So dry those tears, and let me show you around the house," Jack said as he felt Hiccup nod his head before he led him towards the house, Hiccup using his crutches as he got use to walking once more after being in the hospital for so long.

**So here is another chapter! Please enjoy! And review!**


	17. Land of the Rising Sun

**I think this is the end of this story, I never get to it anymore. But I'll be sure to make you guys a great and sweet ending.**

Ending Prologue

A year had passed since the accident and Hiccup was finally recuperating to the point of no longer needing crutches or some kind of walking support. He had finally been able to find a job, helping both Jack and Jamie pay for the new house. Jack and Jamie had both grown extremely close to each other in the last few months as they helped each other adjust to the new country and move. Hiccup had lost contact with his father, having ended up disowning his own father after a blowout of his own with him. Now they lived day by day, enjoying the new winter season coming in.

End of Prologue

Hiccup's POV

Hiccup hiked up alongside a mountain side with Jack by his side and a blindfold over his eyes.

"Are you not going to tell me where we are going Jack?" Hiccup asked, trying his best not to lose his balance on the steep mountainside.

"We are almost there! Better be, been hiking for almost four hours!" Jack said with a small chuckle before Hiccup felt Jack intertwine their fingers together.

"This better be good!" Hiccup said, shivering slightly in the cold of the mountain as he heard the crunch of snow under his feet.

"Believe me freckles, it will be! We are here anyways!" Jack said, having Hiccup come up in front of him as he wrapped his arms around the blindfold. Hiccup kept his eyes closed as tight as he could as Jack undid the bandana before letting it fall to the ground. He opened his eyes only to be greeted by a breathtaking sight. A ocean of clouds in front of them spanning for miles and miles in all directions as they stood atop the mountain.

"Welcome to Mt. Fuji Hiccup, land of the rising sun!" Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist and brought him closer to him as the sun began to rise in the distance over the clouds. "This is what I was planning when we first arrived here in Japan. But then the accident happened and I had to postpone it...but in that time I decided to make a small change to my plan," Jack said, letting go of Hiccup as he looked out into the beautiful clouds and the colors of the sky.

"And what would that be?" Hiccup asked, feeling as the cold nip of the wind brushed against his scarlet cheeks. He turned around to see Jack on one knee, a ring box opened in his hand with a green jade wedding band in it.

"The change was that I realized that I wanted to spend my life with you Hic, and that this is where I wanted to pop the question and make you my husband for all of eternity. Right here on top of this mountain, where the rising sun and stars alike can see our bond being sealed eternally. So Hiccup, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband" Jack asked, watching as Hiccup covered his mouth with his gloved hands, taking off his goggles as he smiled down at Jack's ice blue eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you Jack! Yes!" Hiccup said as he fell on his knee's into the snow, ignoring the pain as he took Jack in his arms and held onto him tenderly. He leaned back as Jack slipped the ring out of the box and onto his ring finger, the green jade glistening in the rising sun. Hiccup could feel happy tears tugging at his eyes as Jack stood them both up and they turned to admire the new day being born into the sky, knowing they would have many more to come in their future lives together.

**I figured this was a great ending, sweet and fluffy! Please review!**


End file.
